Technological Field
The present disclosure relates to channel letters, and more specifically, to systems and devices for securing channel letter plates. More specifically, this disclosure relates to clips for securing back plates of channel letters.
Related Art
Channel letters can be manufactured from metal rules and profiles having one or more ribs. The ribs can provide a surface onto which a face plate or bottom plate can be secured when completing the channel letter.